God, i'm so cute!
by leenh0sh
Summary: Akun Mingyu, face deco dan Jeon Wonwoo yang jahil. Meanie (Mingyu x Wonwoo)


God, i'm so cute! (Mingyu x Wonwoo)

/

Wonwoo itu cenderung pendiam. Namun, kalau sedang jahil ya jahilnya itu sungguh-sungguh menjengkelkan. Serius. Jihoon yang notabenenya adalah teman seperjuangan, sepergalauan dan _sepertsundere_ -an sejak Wonwoo masih cimit-cimit itu tidak bisa sabar kalau sifat jahilnya Wonwoo itu sedang _mode on_.

Oh iya,

Wonwoo juga punya pacar, pacarnya yang satu ini bisa dibilang cukup terkenal.

Tampan, _ceklis_

Berkantong tebal, _ceklis_

Kekar, _ceklis_

Pokoknya, pacarnya Wonwoo itu kalau kata orang-orang sekarang _boyfriend-able_ sekali!! Nah ini yang membuat Wonwoo itu _berlaga_ _tua_ sekali kalau sudah jalan dengan pacarnya itu. ( _tua dalam artian yang lain ya teman-teman)_

Pacar Wonwoo yang satu itu punya akun _utube_ yang cukup terkenal. Nama akunnya _mminmungi_ ( _like_ , _comment_ dan _subscribe_ ya kawan-kawan!!!) Padahal menurut Wonwoo, akun yang isinya video-video tentang review _game_ atau video pacarnya yang sedang main drum beserta tutorialnya dan juga video tentang ' _how_ _to cook_ _blablabla_ ' itu cukup.. hm apa ya? berlebihan?

Shit Jeononu, berlebihan apanya!? itusih sudah keuntungan dirimu dapat pacar plus-plus seperti itu. Aku juga ingin!!!! – _ini kata Jihoon dkk_.

Jadi, kalau kali ini Wonwoo iseng sedikiiiiiit saja tidak apa-apa bukan?

/

Hari ini hari minggu. Pacar Wonwoo yang satu itu sudah jelas menginap di tempat Wonwoo. Kan malam minggu itu jadwalnya mereka nonton film sampai telap. Pasti saat paginya mereka tergeletak di _sofa bed_ dengan posisi-posisi yang ck aneh pokoknya! Ntah posisi Wonwoo yang tertidur namun kepalanya terjuntai ke bawah. Atau Mingyu yang dijadikan bantal oleh Wonwoo. Nanti kalau sudah bangun pasti main salah-salahan, seperti;

" _Yak kenapa kakimu ada disamping_ _kepalaku Kim Mingyu_!!!"

" _Jeononu_ , _singkirkan pantatmu dari hadapanku_. _Aku sedang tidak mood!!"_ ( _Lalu wajah Mingyu penuh dengan warna merah dan gambar telapak tangan)_

" _Kim Mingyu bersihkan wajahmu aishh,_ "

" _JEONONU SINGKIRKAN PANTATMU YA TUHAN_!!!" (2718272819x)

/

Wonwoo bangun lebih pagi kali ini, pacarnya masih terlelap disebelahnya. Tangan masih dalam posisi memeluk kepala Wonwoo dan bibirnya mengecap-ngecap membuat Wonwoo tidak tahan untuk mendorong jidat pacarnya dengan cukup kencang. Memang dasarnya, pacarnya itu kalau tidur suka lupa daratan. Melihat wajah _tolol_ milik pacarnya saat tidur itu membuat sifat jahilnya Wonwoo terbangun.

Nah, sekarang saatnya Wonwoo bermain-main dengan pacarnya itu ahahahahahahaha.

Wonwoo mengambil handphone keluaran terbaru milik Mingyu yang berada di atas meja lalu membuka aplikasi kamera. Lalu, Wonwoo mengambil _face-deco_ milik adiknya yang tertinggal dan ttadang saatnya Wonwoo memulai pertunjukkannya.

"Oke-oke, aku hanya perlu menghias wajahnya. Jangan berisik, jeononu!! jangan berisik!!" ujar Wonwoo kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Oke, mari kita mulai kkkkk.."

Video dimulai dengan lambaian tangan Wonwoo ke kamera, lalu ia berjalan kearah pacarnya yang masih terlelap dengan posisi terlentang itu, dan jelas ini akan membuat Wonwoo mudah dalam menjalankan aksinya.

Wonwoo mencoret alis pacarnya itu dengan crayon berwarna hitam, lalu beralih ke pipinya. Dengan bulatan-bulatan berwarna merah di pipinya itu membuat pacarnya terlihat lebih menggemaskan, jadi Wonwoo mencubit pipinya dengan pelan lalu mengambil crayon warna putih untuk membuat kumis di wajah pacarnya itu. Setelah selesai, Wonwoo mengacungkan jempolnya kearah kamera lalu beep! video selesai dan pacarnya itu masih tertidur. Wonwoo tertawa dengan jahatnya.

Sebelum pacarnya itu terbangun dari tidur tampannya, Wonwoo segera mengupload video berdurasi satu menit itu ke akun _utube_ milik pacarnya.

"Assa, kkkkk sekali-kali Mingyu tidak mungkin marah, untung saja saat tertidur dia tetap tampan. Haaaah, tampan sekali sampai pusing melihatnya,"

/

Sudah jam sebelas siang dan Mingyu masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya. Wonwoo juga masih asik membaca komentar-komentar di video konyol yang tadi direkamnya yang berjudul ' _God_ , _I'm so cute_!' komentarnya seperti;

' _Sia_ _pa_ yang merekam _video ini_ _hm aku sangat berterimakasih padanya!_ _HUU PACAR MASA DEPANKU KENAPA_ _TAMPAN SEKALI BAHKAN SAAT TIDUR SEPERTI ITU ASDFGHJKL_ ' – _kkYeol (123 likes)_

' _Hm firasatku mengatakan kalau yang merekam video ini adalah pacarnya.. mungkin?' –chuwiiiii (3 balasan)_

 _'HEI chuwiiiii AKU JUGA BERPIKIRAN SEPERTI ITU!!! haish hatiku sakit' –nyyeon_

 _'Aku meringis membaca komentarmu chuwiiiii. Huhuhuhu' –aniM_

' _Aish_ , _kalau memang itu pacarnya kenapa dia tidak menampilkan wajahnya ya_? _chuwiiiii_ – _SanaSini_

 _'Yang merekam video ini ya tuhannn tangannya mulus sekali aku iri!!!' –eunw0o (1 balasan)_

 _'Yak! eunw0o fokusmu sama seperti diriku ahahaha' –doyeonyo_

Wonwoo sedikit meringis dan ingin tertawa keras saat membaca komentar-komentar tersebut ahahahaha pacarnya ini kenapa terkenal sekali ish Wonwoo jadi kesal. Mingyu punya Wonwoo! bukan punya kkYeol dan kawan-kawannya aish. Wonwoo masih asik dengan bacaanya, hingga tidak menyadari jika pacarnya sudah bangun dengan wajah _hulknya_. Pacarnya mendorong belakang kepala Wonwoo lalu menunjuk-nujuk wajahnya dengan geram.

"Yak Jeononu, tanganmu itu ya tuhan. Kenapa wajahku seperti ini hah!? kenapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" ujar Mingyu sambil mengambil tangan Wonwoo lalu digigitnya pelan.

"–eh sebentar, tumben sekali kau membuka akun _utube_ milikku? coba sini kupinjam sebentar," Mingyu langsung merebut handphonenya dari tangan Wonwoo.

"Gyu, perutku sakit. Aku ingin ke toilet. Dah!" Wonwoo mengecup pipi Mingyu singkat lalu berlari dengan kencangnya ke toilet di dalam kamarnya itu dan tidak lupa juga Wonwoo menguncinya dari dalam. _Yeokshi Jeononu, kau pintar sekali!!_

"Oke, Jeononu!!! eh banyak sekali notifikasi hm tumben. Perasaan sudah sebulan aku tidak mengupload vid– _what_ the fuck apa-apaan ini?" Mingyu terkejut saat melihat dirinya dicoret-coret di video ' _God_ , _i'm so cute_ '

" _YAK JEONONUUUU KELUAR KAU RUBAH KECIL!!!!! ett_ aku tampan juga ya? jangan dihapus kalau begitu." Mingyu melemparkan handphonenya ke sofa lalu berlari ke kamar kekasihnya yang terkunci dari dalam itu.

"Oh, oke rubah yang satu ini ingin dihajar dengan cara kasar hm. Oke kalau begitu," Mingyu berbicara dengan keras lalu pintu terbuka dari dalam. Wonwoo menunduk lalu menghampiri Mingyu dan menggengam kaos bagian bawah milik Mingyu.

"Mingyu.. jangan marah.." Wonwoo merengek lalu menunjukkan wajah memelasnya kearah Mingyu.

"Siapa yang marah hm?" Mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Itu.. tadi kau bilang aku ingin dihajar dengan cara kasar. Damai saja ya?"

"Damai-damai, memangnya kita sedang demo! Tidak ada kata damai," Ujar Mingyu, lalu ia menggendong Wonwoo di pundaknya sambil berjalan ke dalam kamar Wonwoo.

"Hapus saja videonya, selesai dan kita berdamai!"

"Tidak!" Mingyu menampar pantat Wonwoo dengan kencang lalu menutup pintu kamar Wonwoo dengan kakinya.

"AHHH KIM MINGYUUU.. HMPF EOMMAAAAA..."

Itulah, Jeononu dan sifat jahilnya. Tapi, kalau Kim Mingyu yang dijahili ya.. jelas Wonwoo yang kalah kan? nah jangan jahil seperti Wonwoo ya kawan-kawan!!

 _END_

 _Haiiii long time no see teman-teman!! ini rada aneh ya haha aku nulisnya rada ngablu gt abisan liat vid nonu jailin jihun gt lucu bgt komuknya minta dijailin balik huhuhu. btw 입버릇 bagus bgt ya uhuhuhu trs if i juga!! swimming fool apalagi!! aku sih masih nunggu aja apa pretty u masih jd era fav aku abis ini wjwj. sebong jjanggg!!!!!!_

 _(psst) aku mau bikin ff yg ada konfliknya kok susah ya? (susah apa ga tega lol)_


End file.
